1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus and an image processing system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Techniques are known for updating color profiles of image output devices such as printers and displays without using a color chart (see e.g. Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2013-30996).
However, according to conventional techniques, when color matching between two image output devices is performed, for example, adequate color matching accuracy may not be achieved in a case where a color difference between the image output devices is not independent with respect to each color component (i.e. when color component values are interdependent on other color component values).
In light of the above, an aspect of the present invention relates to providing a technique for converting a color of an output result of an image output device based on a plurality of color component values.